


Ordinary

by kissthesky237



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Face Reveal, Internal Conflict, M/M, Pining, and conflicted because hes in love with a sweaty gamer boy, dream sends george a selfie and he has a crisis, george is a simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissthesky237/pseuds/kissthesky237
Summary: The first time George saw Dream’s face, he was incredibly underwhelmed.Nothing could've prepared him for just how average he looked.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 217





	Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> heyy so people always draw/describe dream as this super hot dude, when in reality he probably looks pretty average. So, thats why this exists now? Hope you enjoy it :)

The first time George saw Dream’s face, he was incredibly underwhelmed. Constantly seeing fans’ interpretations of how Dream might look, George had unconsciously set unrealistic expectations for what to expect if he ever decided to show his face.

He knew he had dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and was tall.  
Vague information that left plenty of room for his mind to imagine Dream as some jacked, tan, gorgeous man straight out of a magazine. And so, when Dream eventually did send him a picture of his face, he wasn’t prepared for just how shockingly average he looked. 

His face was soft, with some stubble. The slight upturn of his lips for the photo was nothing out of the ordinary. He had pale skin and light freckles that surely would’ve been darker if he actually spent time outside. His eyes were a soft green, as expected, but not extraordinarily so. George couldn’t even see green, so it was really just a muddy yellowish color. His hair was cropped short, barely falling forward onto his forehead. It was more of a light brown than a dirty blonde if George was being picky. He had some acne on his cheeks. A mole by his left eye. One side of his face seemed to lift more than the other with his half smile. His teeth were a little crooked. George wouldn’t say he was disappointed, but the man staring back from his screen certainly wasn’t anything to gawk at. 

Nothing but an average white dude from Florida. If anything, he looked like a bit of a nerd. It made sense, considering he played Minecraft for a living, but still. George didn’t know how to feel.  
If this man was so ordinary, why couldn’t George stop staring?  
He’d done nothing but stare at the photo for at least 3 minutes now.  
Ok, so maybe he had a nice face. It wasn’t model-worthy, but nevertheless, there was something comforting in it.  
He had this look that George couldn’t really find the words to describe. The closest thing might be…  
warm.

Dream was probably waiting for a response, but George couldn’t stop staring at the photo.  
He was transfixed. He may just be looking at a picture of an ordinary 21-year-old man, but knowing that it was his best friend.  
That it was Dream, the very person he’d been slowly but surely falling in love with over the past year, made it so much more remarkable.  
He was remarkable.

George tried reasoning with himself. Dream was a great friend, and George loved him for that, but honestly. Couldn’t he do better? George knew he was attractive. He got messages on the daily both on stream and privately complementing him or just being flat out simps. He could do so much better than this sweaty gamer boy from Florida.  
But he didn’t really want better, did he?  
Dream was everything he wanted and more.  
That thought, frankly, terrified him. So he sent back a simple ‘huh.’ and left it at that.


End file.
